With You
by Tyl3rrrrr
Summary: Just a one-shot as of now, might add more one-shots for this in the future. " WWE superstar, Paul Lloyd Jr. AKA Justin Gabriel , finds his girlfriend in the living room of their apartment playing a game that he soon gets addicted to." JustinxOC and some HeathxOC. Mainly just a goof one-shot that took me out of my writers block : please R&R i love feedback. enjoy.


**A/N;; **_This was just an idea I had thought up one night from playing Sims 2. Originally I just wrote it as a joke with me and my sister, but then I decided to alter it a bit and post it. It's still supposed to be goofy mainly because I decided it could be an exercise to help get rid of my writers block (hoping it helps). Well anyways please enjoy :]  
_

**Disclaimer;; **_As many of you probably would have guessed...I do not own any part of the WWE franchise nor do I own any part of the company of which invented Sims. I do however own a copy of the Sims 2 game (and the characters of Leigh, Kris, Justin, and Heath from the game mentioned in this one shot), the laptop of which I typed this on, the plot line, and the characters of Leigh and Kris._

_**Special thanks to my twin, jj-jefferu for proofing :] (she didn't want to add anything besides her proofs but I recommend reading some of her writing)**_

Leigh sat on the floor in front of the T.V as she made her family for her Sims 2 game. Her mid-back length, chocolate brown hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun. She wore only a tight fitting, lime green tank and a pair of baggy, gray sweats that was owned by her boyfriend. "Hey, Paul?" she shouted to her boyfriend of a year and a half.

"Yeah?" he shouted back as he walked out of their bedroom.

"Do you think this looks like you and Heath?" she asked him not looking away from the screen.

On the television screen, four animated characters stood in a line. The two females of the group were unmistakably Leigh and her twin sister, Kris. The two males on the other hand looked funny, but Paul knew it was supposed to be him and his best friend. "Well, babe, my hair is all wrong, and I do have facial hair, and I'm not that scrawny." After this close examination, he made a slightly disgusted face but soon smiled lack of similarities.

After his egotistical words, the half German turned to glare at the African man that stood in their living room just behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your 'pretty hair' as an option on there, and you know I hate that rat on your face," she yelled and then continued with her game.

"Are you calling me scrawny?" he asked in a saddened tone.

"Did those words come out of my mouth?" She may have been responding to Paul, but she was only half paying attention. She did this on certain occasions when she really didn't want anything serious to start up.

"No, you didn't say a damn thing!"

Leigh rolled her eyes at her boyfriends random insecurity. He knew she thought him as sexy and intelligent, but there were still random times where his tiny feminine side made its way out. "Paul, calm the fuck down. They only have certain settings."

They really didn't fight much, majority of their arguments was them just goofing around. Only a few arguments were intense enough for one of them – most of the time her – to leave the apartment for a lengthened period of time.

**~!~**

"Um, ar-are they kissing?" Paul asked shakily as he slowly became entranced with the game.

"Mhmm."

"So, tell me, what are the points for?"

" The more you have with another character, the stronger your relationship with them is. Take our characters for instance, I can make-out with you now that our relationship is over eighty points." Leigh explains to Paul as she scrolls down the list.

"Woah, wait. Leigh, go back up, will you?" As Leigh goes back up the list, he sees what he thought he saw. "They can propose to each other?" he questions in astonishment.

"Yupp, they can have sex too."

"How many points do they need for that?"

Leigh sets down the controller down and faces her boyfriend. "Will you go take a shower or something? You're going to be late for work."

"Oh, so I'm scrawny and smelly?"

"Yupp," Leigh jokes and goes back to the Sims game.

**~!~**

"Justin, why are you rejecting me? I mean we're married for Christ's sake!" Paul heard Leigh yell as he walked into the living room area. "This is why I like playing as Heath or Kris. They're madly in love; can't keep their hands off each other," she continued.

Paul cleared his throat to announce that he was behind her. "Everything okay, babe?"

"No, your character is a man whore. He steals my heart, proposes, marries me, woohoo's with me, and then wants nothing to do with me."

"Leigh, it's just a game. The real me loves you, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if the stupid game would cooperate with me."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to work. Don't let the game get to you, please." He kissed her on her head and left her to stress over their character's fall out.

**~!~**

"And she says I'm stubborn," Paul whispers as he waits for Leigh's character to stop pushing Justin away. He presses the triangle button to get out of their conversation and switches to Heath's character. "Let's see how stubborn she is with him."

He was lying on the ground in his boxers, his normally gelled hair was now a monstrosity of hair poking in every which way. If anyone were to ask he would deny it immediately, but he was starting to actually get into the game. After admitting this to himself, he silently cursed Leigh for getting him addicted to this teenage fantasy game.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Leigh's groggy voice came from behind him.

"You got me addicted. Are you cheating on me?" he asked calmly, not thinking how his girlfriend would react to his question.

"Really, Paul?" she shouts. "And what have I done for you to accuse me of that?"

"Babe, calm down. I'm talking about the game. You and Heath have eighty-two points together."

"You do know that jokes and talking gain points too, right?" She sat next to her boyfriend on the ground and watched him play. "So, when does Leigh-Ann get to meet the 'pretty boy' Justin Gabriel?"

A smile spreads across his face as he thinks about their future onscreen relationship and sets the controller down. "Laurinaitis says you can come in with me tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss it."

"Good, because I have some ideas I want to run by Laryngitis."

"As long as you don't call him that."

"Not off the set." Leigh picks up the controller off the floor and makes her character lay in bed and call Justin over. Once Justin gets into the bed with her, she clicks 'woohoo with Justin' and Leigh lays her head on top of Paul's shoulder.

"Either that's a hint, or I'm just horny," he takes the controller back from her and pulls he on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N;; **_well I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. And now you see how playing the Sims 2 game inspired me. Majority of the things about the game that I mentioned actually did happen while I was playing it. And because I like what I came up with for the characters of Leigh and Kris, I am hoping to write more one shots using them with Paul (Justin) and Heath, but that depends on the feedback I get. If you've enjoyed this or any of my other fics, then please add my fanfiction facebook as a friend. My name is Sweet-t Fanfiction (I'm thinking of making __a twitter for it too) for updates on any of my fics :]_


End file.
